Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat D
Heat D of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the fourth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on October 13, 2000 on BBC Two. *The heat final signified the only time that Mortis lost to a seed (the seventh seed Steg 2). **This was Mortis' last appearance in the main competition. *Heat D also marked the debut appearance of Iron-Awe, which in years to come would win the 2008 and 2010 UK Championships. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Steg 2 (7) vs Cronos vs Crusader 2 Crusader 2 immediately flipped Steg 2 into Dead Metal's CPZ. Steg 2 got away and flipped Cronos, but it landed right way up. Crusader 2 forced Steg 2 into the arena wall and the top of Steg 2 caught fire. Crusader 2 then forced Cronos into Dead Metal, who sliced at Cronos. By this stage, Cronos had lost all control. Killalot came in, lifted Cronos up and dropped it in the open pit. Qualified: Crusader 2 & Steg 2 Mortis (23) vs Mazakari vs Iron-Awe Mortis immediately pushed Mazakari into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, then hit Iron-Awe once wth the axe. Mazakari escaped, but Mortis flipped it over. Mortis lifted Mazakari up, allowing Iron-Awe to hit it with its hammer. Mortis's lifting arm appeared to get stuck to Mazakari, meaning it carried it across the arena. Iron-Awe appeared to stop next to the pit. Dead Metal tried to push it in, but Killalot lifted it up with the lance and spun it round a bit. Bash came in on Mazakari, grabbing it, lifting Mortis off the ground as well. It went to the judges and Mazakari was voted out. Qualified: Mortis & Iron-Awe Semi-Finals Steg 2 (7) vs Iron-Awe The fight started slowly until Steg 2 chucked Iron-Awe over, but it self-righted, the first robot to do so with an axe. Steg 2 kept flipping Iron-Awe around the arena, flipping itself into the air as well. Iron-Awe appeared to stop moving, but the axe was still working. Steg 2 flipped it over, but it self-righted. The House Robots came in and dragged Iron-Awe away; Shunt slammed its axe into Iron-Awe's top. Steg 2 subsequently flipped Matilda over, whilst Killalot sliced off Iron-Awe's axe with its claw. Time ran out and the judges gave Steg 2 the win. Winner: Steg 2 Mortis (23) vs Crusader 2 Crusader 2 started well, lifting Mortis up. Mortis responded by slamming Crusader 2 with it's axe, getting it stuck in the top. Mortis forced Crusader 2 into Shunt's CPZ, causing a bit of armour to fall off the bottom of Crusader 2. Shunt repeatedly slammed his axe into the top of Crusader 2. Dead Metal came in, slicing into the back of Crusader 2; Killalot came in too. Cease was called and Mortis was the clear winner. Winner: Mortis Final Steg 2 (7) vs Mortis (23) Mortis went on the attack immediately, but neither of its weapons seemed to be working, and Steg 2 did not seem to be running smoothly either. Mortis managed to raise its lifting arm, but it became jammed open. Mortis finally got the axe going and struck Steg 2 several times. Steg 2 responded by flipping Mortis over. Mortis was unable to self-right due to landing on its front wedge, and soon, the pit opened right on cue for Steg 2 to push Mortis in, allowing it to qualify for the Semi-Finals. Heat Winner: Steg 2 Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat D, the Pinball featured Stinger and the Sumo featured Kater Killer and S.M.I.D.S.Y. Pinball Warrior - Stinger Score: 75 points Sumo Basho *S.M.I.D.S.Y. - 14.11 seconds *Kater Killer - 14.03 seconds Category:The Fourth Wars